Evil Has Won
by mykindleisawesome
Summary: The final battle is over. Evil has won. Kai is the only ninja able to escape, and now must embark on a quest to find five more ninja. The countdown to a new final battle has started. But most of all, how will Kai be able to cope with the memories of his friends when he trains the new female ninja? T because I'm now quite sure how violent it will get. THE POLL IS NOW CLOSED! THANX!
1. Prologue

**Me: This idea came to me while I was zoned out, so I'm just gonna go with it. I don't own Ninjago.**

**Kai's POV**

I struggled with Nya, and looked down, hoping Zane was doing better than me, and had used his robot skills to find some way to turn our friends back. I choked back a sob when I saw him and the others wobbling toward us, their eyes black as night.

Nya swung at me, and I jumped backwards. Above me, I saw Lloyd being consumed by a black void. I saw him on his Dragon, burning in purple flames, rocketing towards the ground.

I ran down the stairs, and shoved past the dark zombies that were my friends. I reached Lloyd, and he was struggling to bring a scroll out of his pocket. I grabbed it, and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry. Give this to my mom, and tell her I'm sorry." His voice was barely above a whisper. As he spoke, his entire body turned black. As the last bit of blonde seeped out of his hair, he murdered, "go . . . before it's too late."

I stumbled away from him, and looked down at the scroll in my hands. It looked like it was torn off the prophecy of the green ninja. It clearly stated that evil would win. Lloyd must've found it, and known about it. "I will save you, Lloyd. And my other friends." I faltered, and kept going. "I will destroy the Overlord. You will pay for hurting my friends."

**A few days prior to the final battle**

**Lloyd's POV**

I ran into my mother's room, looking for part of one of her scrolls. It had something to do with a temple. I found it, and a small part of a scroll fell out. I picked it up, thinking no harm would come if I read it.

_When the time of the final battle comes, you must be warned. _

_The green ninja shall lose the battle, and be overcome by darkness._

_One ninja shall make it out, and he will find the other ninja._

_Wind, technology, animal, sound, and time. _

_They shall be the keys to defeating the great evil._

_One of them had her heart poisoned, and you must find the key to unlock it._

_The other four will be the only ones free from the_ spell.

I gulped. What did that mean? Besides the fact that I would lose. I stuffed the scroll in my pocket, and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 1 Ashley

**Me: Sorry about the wait, word stopped working, so I had to actually type my chapter on fanfiction. *shudder* it's weird. Sorry if this one's kinda short too. I'm writing part of it on my kindle, maybe all of it. I don't own Ninjago. Thank you so much to my eight reviewers!**

**Kai's POV**

We were hiding in Birchwood Forest, and I was overcome by a random surge of painful memories. **(AN: Sorry, just wanted to say that the stuff in the last chapter wasn't all of the prophecy, that's just all Lloyd read before he stuffed it in his pocket. Continue!) **Birchwood was supposed to be where we found the first ninja, the ninja of animals. It does kinda make sense, because there are a ton of animals in these woods. News flash, when a big evil missile hits, the animals turn evil, too. Let me just say, when you see bunnies with bright red eyes, you run.

"Sensei, how are we going to find and train the girl if we don't have anywhere to train her?" I asked. All we had was our dragon, Misako's scrolls, and mine and Sensei's weapons. If you count a bamboo pole as a weapon.

He gave me a weird look. "Kai, we are in a _forest _with _evil animals. _I'm pretty sure we'll figure out something. Besides, she's probably traumatized right now. All of her animal friends are evil."

I nodded. I kinda see his point, but she's probably not _traumatized. _That's a bit strong. Confused would be a better word. I mean, if she lives her life in a forest surrounded by animals, I don't think she would get traumatized that easily.

I hear something rustle in the bushes. I whip out my sword, and hear a gasp.

"Show yourself! We're not going to hurt you!" As soon as I spoke, a teenager around my age gets up out of the bushes. For living in the cold woods all her life, she looks pretty modern. The thing that catches my eye the most is her _hair._ Whoa, how does she have that much hair? It goes down to her knees, and is a caramel color. She's wearing an old pair of jeans, a light blue top, a black jacket, and a pair of black tennis shoes. Around her neck is a small bunny inlaid with tiny gems.

"Who are you?" She questioned nervously.

"I am Kai, the red ninja of fire. I am here on a mission, to find the ninja of animals. I think you are her."

She stares at me, and stumbles over her words. "A-a ninja? B-but-"

"Of course you're a ninja," I cut her off. "You were chosen by Destiny, so Destiny protected you from the evil that overcame the land." She looked at me in awe, and I continued. "Well, if you're going to accept your destiny, you need to tell me your name, a bit of your background, and come with me."

I started walking, and she hesitated before following. For a moment, she was deep in thought, and then she started talking.

"My name is Ashley. My favorite color is turquoise, I'm an orphan, and I'm about nineteen. I have a twin named Nicole, but she got turned evil when the missile hit. My parents died when I was thirteen, on my thirteenth birthday. They died in a car crash, but I've never known who crashed into them." She looks wistful, as if she can still see their faces.

"So, you've been living on your own with your sister for six years? How do you have such modern clothes?"

"Well, we would occasionally go out and try to barter with people, and this was what we got. As for my necklace, it's the only thing I have to remember my parents." Ashley sighs, and looks ahead of us.

Our camp comes into view, and she gasps when she sees the Dragon.

"That is Llo- our dragon. He used to be four different dragons, but now he's one big dragon."

She looked at me, and said, "You said something else before 'our'. It sounded like you almost said Lloyd. As in, Lloyd the green ninja. What happened to him?"

Oh, gosh. Now, I had to relive the experience in my mind while I told her what happened.

"Well, we lost the final battle. All of the other ninja now work for Lloyd. There was a scroll that prophesied that only one ninja would make it out, and that we would lose. The last ninja would have to go on a search to find five female ninja. They would decide the fate of Ninjago."

Ashley gaped at me. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to pry." She looked down.

"It's okay. You didn't know, and I'm surprised at what happened too. Come on, let's go get Sensei."

We had attempted at making a small hut, and it was fairly large. There were enough matresses for the four of us, but now we had a fifth. It used to be just Sensei, Misako, Dr. Julien and I. Where was Ashley supposed to sleep?

There was a smaller hut we used as a kitchen. Dr. Julien was our best cook, so he spent most of his time in there cooking and trying to figure out if he could use forest objects to make some sort of invention.

As for going to the bathroom? You don't want to know. To put it short: bushes have multiple uses. It's pretty nasty. I'll just move on now . . .

When we got to the main hut, Sensei and Misako were bent over the scroll.

"Hey, is it always going to be super easy to find the ninja? Because I found the ninja of animals. Her name is Ashley." They both gaped at me, and Ashley stepped out from behind me.

"Hey, do you guys have any ponytail holders? My hair is pretty long, and I really don't want to cut it." Misako wirelessly handed one over. Ashley took it, and brought her hair up in a messy bun.

"Sensei, do you have a suit for her?"

"Oh, yes. That." He turned to Ashley, and coughed. "Ashley, master of animals, agile and brave. Your suit color is turquoise." He handed her the suit, and sent her out to change. Then he turned to Misako. "Please go ask Dr. Julien to work on some sort of moving obstacle course to train Ashley on."

"Yes, Wu." Misako turned, and left.

Finally, Sensei turned to me. "Kai, you must give up your bed. Ashley will sleep on it, and you can collect some leaves. Also, you must help train Ashley. With our limited resources, she's gonna need all the help she can get."

"Yes, Sensei."

**Me: Once again, super sorry about the wait. From now on, my chapters will be about a thousand words. I'll try to update sooner next time!**


	3. Chapter 2 Dead

**Me: Well, I accidently deleted my thing, so I'm kinda annoyed, so I'm just gonna get to the point. I don't own Ninjago, and thank you to my reviewers. Now, on with the story.**

**Ashley's POV**

**BONG BONG BONG** **BONG **

I wake up to the unpleasant sound of a gong. I roll over, and fall off the mattress onto Kai.

"Sorry!" I squeak as I get off of him.

He wheezes before replying. "It's . . . okay." he looks at Sensei and groans. "How did that . . . thing manage to . . . come here with him?" He finally sits up, and Sensei notices.

"Ah, so you are awake! Go eat, and then we can begin training Ashley." He waves us out the door, and it's a good thing both of us managed to sleep in out ninja suit. We walk into the kitchen, and Dr. Julien managed to make waffles! With - is that- CHOCOLATE CHIPS!

I sit down, and eat about five waffles before I slow down, and only eat one more. Everyone else is sitting there, staring at me as I lick the fork.

"Um, are you full yet?" Kai asks, bewildered.

"Yes, unless you have any more chocolate chips." I respond. Dr. Julien wordlessly hands me an almost empty bag, and I eat them, savoring each one as everyone else eats their waffles. The waffles were so good . . . I want more . . . but I'm full . . .

Kai and Sensei finish, and Sensei motions to me. I follow them outside, where they have somehow set up a makeshift training course. All Kai has to do is turn a crank continuously, and it moves.

"I have a training place at my house! Can I show it to you?" They look at each other, and nod. I start sprinting through the woods, and they only have a bit of trouble keeping up with me. I see the familiar shape of the cabin my sister and live in. Nicole . . .

A few years ago, we decide we needed to build some sort of training device to help protect ourselves. It took us a while, but we eventually completed it. Then, we each went out and used the rest of the money we had from our parents to buy weapons. I got a spear, while my sister got a pair of throwing knives.

I ran faster, and threw open the door. I walked inside, and immediately regretted my decision. Luckily, the course was outside. It smells like something died in here. I just needed to get my spear, and then go out to see Kai and Sensei.

As I stumbled into my room, the smell got stronger. I grabbed my spear, and sprinted back out of the house. Of course, I just so happened to run into Kai. He fell down backwards, and I fell on top of him. Talk about awkward.

I jumped up, and got out of the way as he groaned and stood up.

"Whoops!" I muttered. That would be the second time that I happen to fall on today.

"It's okay," he groaned. We all kinda stood there for a moment.

"Well, the training course is around back. Oh, don't go inside the house. It smells like something died."

They looked at each other, and came to a silent agreement. "We need to see what that is. It could be someone . . . else." I gulped. I really didn't want to see who or what was in my room . . . or my closet . . .

I lead them to my room, and quickly hid behind Kai when Sensei pushed open the door with his . . . bamboo stick. I peeked over Kai's shoulder, and saw blood and a dead bunny on the floor, just behind my bed. There was a trail of blood leading to my closet.

My closet door was open slightly, and we could distinctly hear sobbing. Kai inched forward, and I reluctantly followed him. He pushed open the door, and we saw a girl with short red hair leaning over . . .

"Nicole?!" I shrieked. I ran forward, and leaned over my sister. There was a big hole in her stomach. "No . . . it can't be . . . she can't be . . . dead . . ." I started sobbing, even harder than the red haired girl. Memories were rushing through my head, and I started this weird mix of hyperventilating, crying, and laughing hysterically. I finally gave in to the blackness.

**A few hours ago**

**Red haired girl's POV**

I ran around in the woods I managed to get into. When everything turned black, I ran. Apparently I ran right into the middle of the woods. Crap. I hate nature. It's just so . . . icky.

I looked down at myself. Although everything around me managed to go dark, I wasn't able to. I don't even know when it happened. I slowed down, and walked. Very slowly. Since everything was dark, did that mean animals were too? Wait, I don't have a weapon! Great, another reason to hate nature. Maybe I should've taken a kitchen knife or something . . .

I eventually got into a clearing. There was a small cottage, and a small training course behind it. I walked into the house, hoping someone else besides me would be normal. I heard something in one of the rooms, and grabbed what looked like a pair of knives. I was too confused to tell. There was an open door, and I peeked inside. There was a snarl behind me, and I shrieked as I turned around. Wait, it's just a bunny . . . with red eyes . . . Oh, well, I'll kill it anyway.

It leapt at me, and I backed into the room. It fell on the floor, and I stabbed it, and pulled the blade out. Something moved behind me, and I whirled around to see a girl. Unlike me, she had dark skin, dark clothes, and pure red eyes. Unless she was Goth, I was pretty sure she was evil.

She sprung at me, and knocked me to the floor. She tried to grab my throat, but I swung at her with a knife. It slid across her arm, but she just growled. I threw her off of me, and ran into the closet. The girl charged in, and I held my knife up in front of me, closed my eyes, and stabbed. She let out a gasp and I opened my eyes. She clutched at her stomach, and I saw that a knife was protruding from it. Oh, no. I killed her. I didn't even know her, and I killed her.

**Me: Well, I have a question for all you reviewer people. I have decided that you guys get to decide if Nicole will live and become an angel, or die and have no part in the story. If she lives, she will not become a ninja, but she will have her awesome angel powers. ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS!**


	4. Author's Note revised

**Me: Hey, I don't have enough votes yet to do a new chapter! I'm sorry, but I can't do a new chapter until I know if Nicole lives or dies. So far I have a tie, so I need more voters. Please! **

**Just a recap: She lives; she becomes an angel, has cool Angel powers, but does NOT become a ninja. If she dies, she dies. The end. Now, I'll be able to update sooner if you review and break the tie!**

**By cool Angel powers, I mean that she lives and has wings. That's about it.**


	5. Chapter 3 Back

**Me: Hey, I'm back! I have enough votes, and may now announce the winner! Nicole shall DIE, but she will also LIVE. Alright, a big thank you to Wriath. I believe they will know what I mean! Thank you so much! I hope the idea will please everyone! Now, I'm really shocked at how many reviews I got, so a big thank you to all of you! Now, on with the chapter!**

**Ashley: She only owns us and the plot . . .**

**Red haired girl's POV**

Oh. My. Goodness. What. Just. Happened.

I was sitting here, still shocked by the fact that I just murdered some girl I don't know, and then people come in, and some other girl starts hyperventilating, and then she proceeds to pass out. Now, I'm stuck with some old guy and a boy with spiky hair. And a dead body. Yippee. Life just hates me.

The people stare at me, and then at the girl on the floor. The boy pulls out a sword, and I stare at it.

"Who are you? What happened?" He half yells at me.

"I'm Anna." I mutter. (AN: Pronounced Aw- na. As in, the Anna from Frozen.) I give them a brief overview of what happened, and they nod.

"I'm Sensei Wu." The old guy says.

"Kai." The boy mutters, not looking me in the eyes. I don't think either of them trust me in any way. Not that I'm surprised. I normally have that affect on people. They call it weird. I call it unique, to say the least.

"So . . . how did you stay good?"

They explain what happened with the green ninja and everyone else. Whoa, his sister is evil? We live in a cruel world.

The girl woke up, and saw me with the boys.

"Why is that thing still here?" She growled. The girl lunged at me, and we fell to the floor. I'm probably really lucky she didn't have a weapon, because I probably would've died. She suddenly stops, and looks around. "Nicole?" She muttered.

"Ashley, this is Anna. She will be your new ninja. The ninja of wind." He then proceeded to tell the story of how I accidentally killed her sister. Whoops. At least I know her name now. But I don't think that helped. The whole time the story, she was staring off into space and muttering things. Ooh, there's pretty colors outside. Ew. Outside. I have to leave to go with these people. And, shudder, _walk. _

_"_Anna, if you will come with us, we will tell you your duties as the purple ninja of wind. Are you coming?" Sensei looks at me, clearly expecting an immediate answer.

Luckily for him, I've already partially thought this through. My options were a.) stay here surrounded by dead things, or b.) go with them and walk through the woods while hoping they don't kill me. "Of course!" I exclaimed. I would be stupid if I refused. I really don't want to stay out here all alone. Oh, with the dead bodies. Who knows what might find me first . . .

As we started walking, ew, back, Sensei and Kai told me what happened during the final battle. About how the other three ninja turned evil while Lloyd, the green ninja, fought the Overlord. Lloyd got hit, fell off the tower, and turned evil before giving Kai the prophecy. Yeah, that is totally inspiring. How do we know if we're not gonna fail?

The whole way back, Ashley was staring off into space and muttering things. I wonder what's wrong with her? She's been doing that ever since she woke up and remembered I killed her sister . . . whoops . . .

But whatever. I'm really sorry about it, and I wish I could apologize, but I'm not quite sure if she would let me. Then again, that was her twin sister. I would probably be pretty mad if someone killed my sister . . . if I had one . . . I only have a brother. And I don't even know what happened to him. Or my parents. Are they mindless freaks? Are they controlled slaves? Are they . . . dead? Yeah, I'm just weird enough to ask myself questions. Don't judge. It's not weird. Stop staring at me like that. Seriously. Stop it.

Oh hey, we're here! At a . . . camp-ish place. With . . . huts. Okay, now I'm wondering if it's too late to change my mind. Seriously, I'm not sleeping on the floor. No matter what's on the floor. I'll sleep on a mattress, and only a mattress.

"Anna, you will be sleeping on the floor, and here is your-" Sensei begins.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm most certainly _not _sleeping on the floor."

"Well, we don't have anywhere for you to sleep that's not on the floor."

"Then why didn't anyone think of getting a mattress from that place back there?"

Sensei sighs, seeing I'm not going to give up, and turns to Kai. "Kai, please go get a mattress for Anna." His eyes send a silent plead.

"Fine . . ." he grumbles, and heads out the door.

Sensei turns to me. "Anna, you are the purple ninja of wind. Here is your ninja suit." he hands me a purple ninja suit, and I go out to change.

* * *

When I come back inside, Ashley and Sensei are caught up in a conversation that ceases the moment I enter the room. Weird. Now I feel like they're not telling me something. And I don't like it when people do that.

**Ashley's POV**

**When Ashley woke up**

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the boys talking with that . . . thing.

"Why is that thing still here?" I growled as I lunged at her. If I had a weapon, that girl would be dead on the floor just like my sister.

"Ashley, stop." a voice commanded.

"Nicole?" I muttered. I'm so confused. I thought she was over there, dead on the floor? I look over, and see the dead body. Nicole looks amused as I looked between her and the body. "H-how are you . . ." I trailed off.

"Don't speak too loudly. No one else can see me, and I'm fairly certain you don't want your friends to think you're crazy." Her eyes sparkle as she tries not to laugh. "I was dead, but I decided to take on a new occupation. I heard that you are one of the new female protectors of Ninjago. That's where I come in. My job here is to be your guardian angel. Although I am not quite the angel most people think of, I do have a bit of power. I have wings, can communicate to you telepathically, and can sacrifice myself by showing myself long enough for you to get away when it is time. Then, I have only a few minutes before all my power leaves me, and I turn back to my original form. I'm not quite sure what that form would be, but it's either a dead body or a human."

I stare at her for a minute. "That's so cool!" I hiss excitedly. "You get to fly, even though I'm the only one that can see you! Whoa . . ."

I notice that the others are leaving, so I quickly follow them, hoping I don't draw attention to myself. I began to tell Nicole about what had happened after she turned evil, and by the time I was done, Anna was exiting the hut with her ninja outfit.

"Sensei, can I talk to you?"

**Me: Well, I hope you guys liked it! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 4 Secrets

**Me: Okay, I'm kinda disappointed with the amount of reviews I got in the last chapter. I get about ten one chapter, then I only get two! Thank you so much to those two reviewers, though. Waffles for you! ############ Oh, and just to clarify: Zane made them! Oh, please check out the poll on my profile!**

**Ashley: Okay, in the reviews, tell kindle here who you want to have paired up. Kai and I, Kai and Anna, or Kai and another character.**

**Anna: She doesn't own Ninjago. Only the plot.**

**Ashley's POV**

Sensei simply nods his head, prompting me to start.

"You know Anna killed my sister, right? Well, after I woke up and attacked Anna, someone said my name. I looked around, and saw two Nicoles. One dead on the floor, the other one standing in front of me, speaking. She told me she was my guardian angel. Do you know how that happened?" I asked.

He pondered the question for a moment before answering. "It was once written that if the first spinjitzu master thought your time hadn't come yet, he would assign you a person to act as a guardian angel to. It appears he thought Nicole wasn't done with her life, so he recreated her as your guardian angel." He looks around for a moment, and I can tell he's trying to see if he can see her too, even though he can't.

"She said that at one point in time, she could show herself and use her powers, but she doesn't know if she'd be destroyed or not."

Sensei opened his mouth to reply, but then Anna came in with her purple ninja suit on. She flipped up the hood and modeled for us, but I just glared. She doesn't have the right to waltz around here like she owns the place! Kai came in and put down the twin mattress. It was Nicole's.

"No. I'm going to use that one. Not her." I exclaimed. They all stared at me for a minute, and then Kai and Sensei turned away, but Anna kept staring. I growled at her, and she stumbled backwards, tripping over the mattress, and falling into Kai. They fell onto the bed, with Kai on the bottom. Kai immediately pushed her off, and she started apologizing repeatedly, but I could tell she meant to do it all. That little *****.

I glared at her, and she walked out. I followed her, knowing she wanted to talk to me.

"What is your problem?!" She hissed, turning to face me.

It took a lot of effort not to laugh at her stupid question. "What is _my _problem?! I don't think I killed your sister! I don't think I'm stuck up!" I yelled.

She seemed taken aback, before coming up with her own retorts. "Stuck up?! At least I'm not a complete ***** to you!"

I glared daggers at her before screaming back, "Oh, it's on!" And lunging at her.

I managed to pin her beneath me, and landed a punch on her face. As I stared at the blood slowly starting to seep out of her nose, she took my hesitation as a chance to flip us over so that she was on top.

She swung at my forehead, and I managed to block her with my arm, which was better than my face. Ow! Well, that's going to leave a mark . . .

While I was examining my bruise, Anna lifted up her fist again, and hit me in the mouth. The copper taste of blood made me realize that I was bleeding. She smirked at me, and I spat at her face.

It hit her right below her left eye, and her shock allowed me to throw her off and stand up. Anna quickly followed.

She kicked at me, but I grabbed her foot in midair, and she fell halfway to the ground, before she stood back up again. I blinked, not believing what I just saw. It looked like . . . she controlled the wind, and it caught her.

Anna stood there for a minute, like even she couldn't believe what happened, and I used her hesitation to throw a punch at her stomach. She doubled over, gasping for air, and then something blew me off my feet. I landed on my left wrist, and shrieked as I heard something snap.

Sensei and Kai ran outdoors, and I barely managed not to burst out sobbing. I had to keep strong, but it felt like my wrist was on fire.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nicole approaching me. She knelt down beside me, and lifted up my arm so she could examine my wrist.

I screamed again, and she mouthed the word 'sorry' before using a bit of her powers to heal my wrist. I could feel the bones moving back together, and I winced.

She looked at me, and whispered, "I didn't fully heal it, it's still sprained. But now, they'll know why you screamed, unless you want to tell the rest of them about me."

I shook my head, and cradled my wrist. She simply nodded, and went off somewhere. Kai and Sensei walked over, and Sensei knelt down to examine my wrist. I flinched as he moved my wrist around.

"Well, it's definitely not broken, but it IS sprained. I'd suggest you be gentle with it for a couple of days." He announced.

Anna looked confused at this. "That can't be right. I heard a snap."

"Well, it must've been your imagination." I snapped. (AN: Haha, that pun was totally intended!)

She looked slightly hurt, and Sensei spoke up. "Girls, you need to learn how to get along if we're ever going to win the final battle."

"Yes, Sensei." We muttered reluctantly.

"Now, get to bed! We have a long day tomorrow!" He yelled, directing that towards all of us.

As I got in Nicole's bed, I fell into a fitful sleep.

**Me: Hey, I hope you liked the chappie! Did you like how Anna's starting to use her powers? Bye!**


	7. Chapter 5 The Tree

**Me: Aaaaaah! I'm so sorry, guys! I totally meant to update, but I got the dreaded WRITER'S BLOCK. Seriously guys, not fun. And then, I was introduced to the fandom of Lab Rats, and submitted two characters for a story, but only one is in, and the second one might be added in later. I'm crossing my fingers!**

**Anna: Okay, check out the poll on her profile, and please read this author's note it is very important if you want a chance to . . . BE THE PERSON THAT CREATES OUR ONE AND ONLY, NINJA OF SOUND! If you are interested, keep reading. Next chapter, she will tell you the winner. Or, she'll make an author's note.**

**Ashley: Alright. A quote from one of her favorite episodes. "Fair? Fair is not _." If you can manage to say when the guy said it, who said it, finish it, and what episode it was in, you get to name our NINJA. OF. SOUND! Have fun! (Hint: it's in the second season. Oh, and we think he's saying fair. Not quite sure about that yet . . .)**

**Kai: Just a recap: Answer quote, review, and vote in the poll. Now, we should go before we give something away.**

**Me: Okay, I only own the plot and my OCs, along with everything else you don't recognize.**

**Ashley: Oh, and a shout out to Enderwan and KaitouKiwi! Waffles for you! ####### ######## ######## ######## ######## ####### ####### #######**

**Me: Now, let the madness begin! I mean story!**

**Anna's POV**

I rolled out of my big bed when I woke up, and went outside to put on my pretty new ninja suit. Purple is one of my favorite colors!

Now, though I may seem like it, I am not a dumb blonde. (AN: No offense to blondes! I love them, and Annabeth from Percy Jackson is a blonde and she's rebuilding Olympus!) I will admit that staying on topic is not my strong suit.

I finished pulling on the purple fingerless gloves, and walked toward the hideous hut they call a kitchen. I mean, if that ***** lived in a house, why can't we just move into hers? Well, except for the fact I'm scared Nicole would haunt me.

The smell of wonderful waffles reached my nose, and I couldn't help but wonder how they would cook waffles. Oh well. Not my problem!

Kai and Ashley were sitting by each other, talking about training for today. I quickly plopped down beside Kai.

"Oh, hey Anna!" He greeted me with that cute smile of his.

Ashley glared at me, and I smiled back at Kai.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked cheerfully.

Ashley simply glared at me, but Kai answered. "We are trying to find a way to get back to Ashley's training course."

"No, you want to. I don't. If _your_ sister died, would you want to go back to the place where she was murdered with the murderer?" Ashley snapped. Kai visibly cringed. "Oh, I'm so-"

"Save it." he stalked out of the room.

"sorry."

I sat down, ignoring Ashley, and ate the blueberry waffles that had been given to me. _Why was Kai so mad about what Ashley said? Not that I care, but why did that hurt him so much? Wait . . . doesn't Kai have a younger sister? Something bad must've happened to her._

I finished, and walked outside, leaving Ashley by herself at the table._ That little freak deserved what she got. _

Kai and Sensei were discussing the subject, and Misako was inside with Dr. Julien. I wandered back inside, and Ashley stepped outside. I wonder where she's going . . .

**Ashley's POV**

Anna shoved past me, and I got outside. Kai gave me a death glare, but I brushed it off and kept walking. I knew these woods like the back of my hand. Whenever I was mad or sad, or just had a problem, I had a special tree where Nicole and I would go. With its high, strong branches, I felt like I was on top of the world and care-free.

Once, when we were six, we had just found the tree, and our parents had died recently. I felt like running and never going back, but I didn't. I found the tree, and cried my heart out there. By the time Nicole found me, it was dark outside and she couldn't see my tearstains. The tree was important to me, and now I needed it more than ever.

As soon as I reached the tree, I started to climb. By the time I got to the top, tears were pouring out of my eyes. So much had happened in the past . . . two days? Wow. Two days. Two days for my life to turn upside down. Two days for me to lose my animal friends and a sister. Two days to find someone, and then get rejected. Two days to have feelings, only to have them be turned away.

One branch near the very top of the tree concealed me from everyone below, but I could still see them. The black leaves caught my tears, and they rolled down and fell to the ground below.

Once I looked around, I saw things I hadn't noticed before. The woods were quiet, too quiet. Everything was dark gray to black, except for us and our clothing. Along with the food, which we somehow had.

Tearstains dotted my suit, and my vision was blurry. My sobs were quiet, but you could still hear them. Our camp was just a blot on the world of Ninjago. Anna and Kai were out in the woods, and they were obviously talking, much to my dislike. _What did I do to deserve this? My only family is dead, and I'm the only one left. _

"What did I do? What did I do . . .?" I mumbled, curling up in a ball.

"Ashley, don't beat yourself up. You know none of this was your fault." I heard the soothing voice of my sister breaking into my thoughts.

"Then why did this happen to me?! Everyone's _dead, _and now I'm supposed to work with your murderer! I try, Nicole, and look where this got me! Destiny may want me on its side, but this is too much. I'm leaving." I cried out, and from the looks on Kai and Anna's faces, they had heard everything.

"Ashley, there was nothing you could do to stop this."

"And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

I curled up into a tighter ball, watching Anna and Kai get closer, until I made my final decision.

"Bye, Nicole."

"Ashley, please!"

"It's too late. I made up my mind . . . for good."

Tears pricked at the edges of my vision, and I jumped into the next tree over. I climbed down, and walked toward my old house, hoping Anna and Kai wouldn't be able to find me.

* * *

Well, Destiny officially hates me. About five minutes after I left Nicole, Anna spotted me. She pulled Kai toward me, and I began to run. Kai ran after me, and I knew it wouldn't be long until he caught up to me.

Luckily, I've had lots of experience climbing trees. They were everywhere, and I saw the perfect one. With its high branches that got thinner as they went up, I knew I could get high enough up to be able to make my escape. I don't weigh much, but Kai probably weighs more than me, so it would be perfect. I leapt, and managed to grab a hold of one of the lowest branches. I pulled myself up, and began climbing.

I was a quarter of the way up by the time Kai caught up to me. He saw what I was doing, and started climbing behind me. As the branches grew thinner, I took more time to climb. Kai was doing a good job staying behind me, and I went with plan B.

I felt around in my pocket for the napkin I had randomly stuck in there, and dropped it down on Kai's face before moving into one of the clumps of leaves and becoming as still as I could.

"Kai, where is she?" I heard Anna's voice ask.

"I don't know . . . maybe she left after she distracted me."

"Should we keep looking?"

"I think she wants to be alone."

"But Kai-!"

"But nothing. She made her choice, and watch us all pay for the consequences."

**Me: Well, sorry about the late update. I came up with the whole tree and running away thing while I was typing. That was never really part of my plan. But I hope you like it! I'll try to update sooner!**


	8. ANChapter Six

**Me: Okay, sorry about the late update, I was working on my other stories. Check them out and review, please!**

**Ashley: Well, there were four people that got it correct, so we made a second place prize.**

**Anna: The first place winner was . . . KAITOUKIWI! Fill out the prompt at the bottom for your character.**

**Kai: Our second place prize and winner were . . . MoonofMoons gets to create Paige, our pink ninja of time!**

**Me: To those that put in the correct answer, we weren't really creative enough to come up with a good prize, so you get a shout out and Zane waffles! Congratulations Enderwan and NinjaMelissa! ##### ##### ##### ##### #### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### **

**Here is the prompt for the ninjas! Some will be optional, others will be only for ninja of sound!**

**Name: (sound) Only for ninja of sound.**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Ninja suit: (sound) Only for ninja of sound.**

**Optional**

**Background:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Thank you to everyone else that reviewed! Remember, if you want anything else, MoonofMoons and KaitouKiwi, just put it in the review. Sorry about the short chapter, I've been a bit busy.**

**Ashley's POV**

As I scurried down the tree, I noticed something. While I had been hiding from Kai in the tree, I had somehow changed shape into a pure black chipmunk. Well, that would explain why he didn't find me.

I spent a few minutes changing back into me, then set off. I didn't know where's I was going. I just needed to be alone.

A pang of regret shot through me, but also a bit of anger. I was leaving behind the only family I had left. Well, mainly Kai. But it was too late to change my mind and go back. He probably hated me anyway.

Anger flashed through my mind again, fighting me. If Nicole was my "guardian angel," shouldn't she be here with me?

Now I really am on my own. But I've never felt so . . . Free.

Freedom. It takes your breath away.

Makes you feel like you can do anything.

Then, it started to snow. The snow was a pure black. It was strange, but fascinating. Like everything else now.

I trudged up through the forest, considering what I had done. I was referring it now, but now was too late.

I stood, looking around at the mess of a life I had. It appeared I couldn't do anything right. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't undo it. Of all the people in Ninjago, why did Destiny choose me?

Why not Nicole? She did everything perfectly. Why didn't I die? I deserve to.

I feel alone, but free. Broken, but hopeful.

_"The snow glows black on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, _

_Don't let them see,_

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel,_

_Don't let them know._

_Well now they know!"_

I flung my arms out, and started slowly spinning, letting the tears drip down my face, letting out all my pain and regret out in a flood of emotions.

_"Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_Can't hold it back any more._

_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_Turn away and slam the door._

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on . . ._

_Cold never bothered me anyway."_

I started walking again, feeling more confident. Let them hate me. See if I care.

_"It's funny how some distance,_

_Makes everything seem small._

_And the fears that once controlled me,_

_Can't get to me at all! _

_It's time to see what I can do,_

_To test the limits and break through._

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me!_

_I'm free!_

_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_I'm one with the wind and sky! _

I wiped the tears off my face, getting more confident with every step.

_"Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand,_

_And here I stay._

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around,_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast,_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go, _

_Let it go,_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand,_

_In the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_Cold never bothered me anyway!"_

I looked around, and didn't recognize where I was. A branch crackles behind me, and I whirled around, panicking.

A sharp object hit the back of my head, and I fell unconscious.

**Me: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'll try to update soon.**

**Ashley: She doesn't own Ninjago or Let It Go from Frozen.**


	9. Chapter 9 Nya?

**Me: Hey, wassup, people of the fanfiction world?! I GOTS SUGAR! AND AN AWESOME IDEA TO FIX ONE OF MY PROBLEMS! AND EXCLAMATION POINTS!**

**Ashley: Okay, so she's kinda eating nerds right now, and she just had marshmallows, so yeah. Come on guys, if this story hits fifty review in ONE chapter, and only ONE, kindle here will have you guys decide what happens next chapter. This story needs nine more reviews until it hits fifty! NINE!**

**Anna: So, as a result, were all GONNA be happy and have a Hunger Games marathon! Wooohoooo!**

**Ashley: Well, kindle only owns Anna, the plot, and I. Everything else belongs to Lego and KaitouKiwi and MoonofMoons.**

**Anna's POV**

Well, now that Ashley's gone, Kai is all mine! I know he likes Ashley better, but oh well! You . . . run away, you lose!

I have my mental dance party as Kai walks beside me with his head down. He looks sad. Why? He's still got me!

"Hey, why are you so sad?" I ask, probably a bit too happily, because he gives me a sharp glare before answering.

"Well, now our ninja of animals is gone, so we can't save Ninjago."

"Why not just forget about Ninjago and move on with our lives?" I wish I didn't have a big mouth sometimes.

His head snaps up, and he starts glaring at me. "They took my sister, my friends, and my home. Now, I have nothing. You'll never know what that feels like. Sometimes, I wonder if you even have a heart. Even after you murder Ashley's sister, you still taunt her and attack her. Haven't you ruined enough lives? Her problems are all your fault, anyway. Why don't you just go, too. Then we would actually stand a chance." I shrink back as he stalks off.

_Is all this really my fault?_ I wonder. _Should I go? Or do I pretend like his words didn't hurt me? Oh, I've got it! I go and find Ashley! Then, maybe both of them would forgive me!_

With a set plan, I head off to grab my stuff, and, hopefully, find Ashley.

**Ashley's POV**

I felt someone dabbing a cool washcloth on my head. I slowly open my eyes, and see a dark-skinned girl with cropped black hair and dark, almond-shaped eyes kneeling above me. She notices that I'm awake, and straightens up.

"So, you're awake. My name's Nya. What's yours?" she asks in a delicate voice.

"Um, I'm Ashley. Wait, how are you good?" I wonder.

"Oh, when they used the dark matter, it didn't work on me. I didn't get it either, but it just made a dark duplicate of me. I've been stuck down here for a few months now." She looked down, and I felt sorry for her. It must've been awful being stuck in this awful place.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry. When do they feed you?"

"Um, about twice a day. But don't expect much. The food is nasty."

"Where do we, um, _go?_"

"Oh, they let us out twice a day. You'd better hold it for a while, though."

"So, they let us out twice a day? Why haven't you tried to escape?"

"Ashley, have you - never mind. You only just got here. To put in small words, we're kinda stuck, escorted by guards everywhere, and the 'bathroom' has no windows."

I groan. This is hopeless! _Wait! Wasn't I good even when I was supposed to have been evil? Yeah, I was! Just like Nya! Could Nya be one of us?_

"Hey, Nya! I have an idea!"

She immediately looks up, somewhat excitedly. "What is it? Wait, I have a question first. Where are the ninja?"

I bite my lip, because I can only guess, and she seems to notice my hesitation, because her face falls. "Um, Kai's okay, but I think the others are all evil."

"Oh, Kai's okay! That's awesome!" She pauses for a moment, and thinks. "Wait, I just remembered something. A day or so after I was captured, a guy was led in here. He looked evil, but there was a dark version of himself trailing behind. The first guy had a hood over his face, but the second guy looked like Lloyd."

"Wait, was Lloyd the green ninja? I still don't really know who all the ninja are. Kai didn't seem comfortable while talking about that."

She nodded. "Well, that would make sense. Cole is the black ninja of earth, Zane is the white ninja of ice, Kai is the red ninja of fire, and J-Jay is the bl-blue ninja of lightning." She got a distant look in her eye as she stuttered the last one's name.

"Well, until it's time for us to get a bathroom break, we need a plan to get out of here."

Nya nodded, and we lowered our voices so the guards wouldn't hear us.

**Anna's POV**

I stumble through the woods that are quickly, and sadly, becoming familiar. I hate them even more, after all the pain these woods are forcing me through.

The branches repeatedly whip me in the face, and I try not to call attention to myself by crying out. That would only make matters worse for me.

Up ahead, I see a figure in dark clothes rush through the forest, and I stop and grab one of the knives I brought. This . . . person might be evil, or they're another ninja. I don't want to take any chances. It's too late for me to make more mistakes.

A sudden weight hits me in the stomach, and I fall to the ground. The figure, now clearly a girl, has very light black hair, so it's almost a dark gray, almond-shaped green eyes, and her hair has loose curls that go down to her back. Her fair complexion contrasts heavily with her hair color, but she still looks good. It's kinda surprising that she's not cold, considering her loose tank top and cargo pants.

"Who. Are. You. Why are you following me?" She pushes my shoulders down onto the ground, and I stare back at her with big eyes. _What?! I wasn't following her!_

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAND done! I'm sorry about the wait, I had major tests. Ugh. I hate English.**

**Ashley: Wait, what happens to me?**

**Me: Uuuuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhh! We already went over this! *whispers***

**Ashley: Ohhh . . .**

**Anna: Make sure to vote on the poll if you care who Kai ends up with! *under her breath* I know I do . . .**


End file.
